Tender Loving Care
by PJ in NH
Summary: Takes place after the episode Faces. This little story describes what happened the first time Tom and B'Elanna were alone after they got back from the Vidiian planet.


Title: Tender Loving Care  
Author: PJ in NH   
Series: VOY  
Codes: P/T  
Rating: PG  
Synopsis: Takes place after the episode Faces. This little story  
describes what happened the first time Tom and B'Elanna were  
alone after they got back from the Vidiian planet.   
Disclaimer: Voyager owns all the characters, etc., we are just  
using the characters for a little fun and relaxation.  
Email: kelhapam@lr.net; PSuther998@aol.com  
Posting: OK to ASC, ASCEM, BLTS, & PT Fever. Please notify me  
if you post anywhere else.  
  
  
Tender Loving Care  
by PJ in NH  
March 1999  
  
  
What was she thinking, he wondered. Ever since their experience  
with the Vidiians, she just couldn't keep her eyes off of him.   
He had yet to decide why. Was she trying to read his mind?   
Trying to decide if he thought any less of her since their  
experience, since she had been split in two? And here they  
were, finally alone after that away mission. Both in the ship's  
Infirmary late at night.  
  
"What brings you here, Lieutenant?" the pilot asked her.  
  
B'Elanna looked down at her hand and held it up for his  
inspection. "I cut myself."  
  
Taking the opportunity she presented, he took her hand in his and  
examined the injury.  
  
"Seems you did? Do you want me to fix it or the Doc?"  
  
"You?" she asked, but for some reason she couldn't fathom she  
didn't pull her hand away from his grasp.  
  
"Well you can either call the Doctor and put up with his acerbic  
bedside manner, or you can let Tom Paris, medic extraordinaire,  
take care of your wound."  
  
"Medic, huh?" B'Elanna questioned.  
  
Tom dropped her hand and went in search of the dermal  
regenerator.  
  
"Yep, I'm the ship's medic for what it's worth. You know that  
they are hard up when they have to enlist my services."  
  
B'Elanna walked over to him and held out her hand, praying that  
he would hold it again.  
  
"Ah yes, here it is," Tom picked up the medical tool and turned  
around surprised that B'Elanna had followed him.  
  
He held her injured hand in his own, looked into her dark eyes  
for a moment almost forgetting what he was about to do, when she  
broke eye contact.  
  
"So tell me, how did you do this?" Tom asked.  
  
"Well...I...um...."  
  
"Let me guess. You hit Vorik and he bit back?" the pilot  
teased.  
  
"I didn't!" she exclaimed astonished at his remark. "If you must  
know, I sliced it open an a maintenance panel."   
  
"So the maintenance panel bit back."  
  
"In a manner of speaking. When it wouldn't stay shut, I hit it."  
  
The pilot grinned, but chose not to comment on her action. So he  
waved the regenerator slowly over the laceration, he didn't want  
to rush this moment. It may be a long time before he had the  
opportunity to hold the engineer's hand again and he wanted to  
relish the experience.  
  
"You didn't tell me why you came in?" B'Elanna asked, looking up  
again into the blue eyes.  
  
"I just came in to get something for a headache," he told her.   
  
"Headache?"  
  
"Yeah, I get tension headaches sometimes when I work double  
shifts. Though I don't know why, lately ever since....well ever  
since...."  
  
"The Vidiians," she offered.  
  
"Yes, the Vidiians, things have been rather quite. But I still  
get them," he explained. Tom finished the last sweep of the wand,  
and put away the instrument. "There, as good as new," he  
declared.  
  
"But you aren't, B'Elanna reminded him. "You still have your  
headache."   
  
"No problem, I'll just get an analgesic, and I'll be fine," Tom  
said with a smile, touched that the might care..   
  
"Let me help you," she said.  
  
Tom just looked at her. Had her heard her correctly?  
  
"Help me?" he asked.  
  
"Here," she beckoned, and took him by the hand and led him over  
the a chair that was placed by one of the biobeds.  
  
"Sit down, Tom. Let me help you."  
  
"Really, B'Elanna I'll I need is....."  
  
"I mean it. Let me help you. And if this doesn't work, I'll get  
you an analgesic. I promise."  
  
Tom dutifully sat down in the chair as she suggested and B'Elanna  
walked behind him and touched the back of his neck with her hand.   
"Is this were it hurts, Paris?"  
  
It was difficult for him to play it cool when she touched him,  
especially on the back of the neck, it had always been an  
especially sensitive spot for him.  
  
"Yeah, Torres."  
  
"Hmmmmm," B'Elanna contemplated the situation and reached around  
in front of the pilot.  
  
Tom was surprised at her action. "What are you doing?"  
  
"I'm loosening your collar, I can't help you if I can't get to  
your neck." She unfastened the gray turtleneck. Then she brought  
her hands to the nape of his neck and started to massage his  
tight neck muscles, but the fabric kept on getting in the way.  
  
"You're just going to have to get rid of the top and the  
turtleneck, Paris, if I'm going to help you."  
  
"What?" the pilot asked.  
  
"Strip!" she ordered. "Waist up!"  
  
"Strip?" he asked.  
  
"What's the matter? Is the headache affected your hearing?" she  
growled.  
  
"Ah, n-n-no," he stammered without pause he pulled off his shirt,  
exposing his flesh from the waist up.  
  
Her breath caught in her throat at the sight. There below her,  
over his shoulder and just fingertips away, was Tom Paris' chest  
covered with ginger curls of hair that she had only seen glimpses  
of before. It just begged to have fingers run through it.  
  
She shook her head to try and erase that thought and  
concentrating on the task at hand, she placed her hands back on  
his neck and began to knead the tense muscles. Being careful not  
to apply too much pressure, careful not to be too Klingon and to  
call upon her Human side, B'Elanna worked on the pilot's neck.  
  
Tom shut his eyes and sighed. If it took a double shift and a  
headache to feel so good, he'd have to volunteer for extra duty  
more often, he mused.  
  
After she was finished with the pilot's neck, B'Elanna moved her  
hands lower and began to work on his shoulder muscles as well.   
  
Tom moaned. B'Elanna's hands stilled at the sound.  
  
"I'm sorry, did I hurt you. My Klingon half is..."  
  
"No, B'Elanna, your Klingon half is just fine, YOU are fine. You  
have a real talent for massage. You didn't hurt me, it just  
feels so good."  
  
"Your headache?" she asked.  
  
"It's gone."  
  
"You're sure?"  
  
He heard the uncertainty in her voice, and turned to face her.   
"I'm sure, but if you'd like to continue your ministrations, I'm  
willing to sit here the rest of the night."  
  
"Pig!"  
  
He grinned.  
  
"You are just impossible, Paris!" she growled and stormed out of  
Sickbay leaving the blue-eyed pilot alone.   
  
"I just have to learn to keep my mouth shut," he said as the door  
slid shut.  
  
"What is the nature of the medical emergency?"  
  
Tom pivoted around. "Doc, I thought you were shut down for the  
night here."   
  
"I was just out back taking inventory."  
  
"At 0200?"  
  
"There is never any rest for a medical hologram, Mr. Paris," he  
replied bluntly and picked up his medical tricorder and began to  
scan the man. "What can I do for you. Did you hurt yourself  
again?"  
  
"Well I had a headache."  
  
"You seem to be fine now," the EMH diagnosed.  
  
"Actually, now I think I have a fever."  
  
"Hmmmm, not according to my instruments." The EMH scanned the  
pilot again, this time making sure to encompass his entire body.   
"I see what you mean, Mr. Paris."  
  
Tom smiled.  
  
  
The end.  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
